comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-7045)
A man of great size, and even greater wealth, Wilson Fisk is one of the mainstays of the criminal underworld. Unanimously recognized as the Kingpin of Crime, Fisk controls nearly all organized crime families on the East Coast that are not Maggia-affiliated. As such, Fisk has run afoul of the majority of heroes in that region. While possessing tremendous physical strength and resiliency, the power Fisk wields through his numerous gangs and criminal employees is even more daunting. An intelligent man, Fisk makes sure to never place himself in a situation in which the law can prove his responsibility for crimes, using middlemen and hired crooks to do his bidding. While he does not discriminate in who he clashes with in his never-ending power quest, the three most common foils to his plans are Spider-Man, Daredevil, and the Punisher. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Peak Human Strength': Fisk is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. *'Master Martial Artist': Fisk has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-Man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-Man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her). *'Criminal Genius': Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Multilingual': Fisk is fluent in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian and various others. Weaknesses Totally obedient to his wife. Paraphernalia Weapons *Cane (formerly) *'Disintegrator Cane': granted to him by A.I.M. during his time with the Cabal, Fisk's "disintegrator cane" contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The walking stick can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. Trivia *Kingpin's email was wfisk@fiskindustries.com. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kingpin's criminal empire members (Earth-7045) Category:Fisk Industries members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:CEOs Category:Businessmen Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Energy Blasts Category:Atheists Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Daredevil's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Punisher's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Kingpin